A Magical Birthday On Skylands
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie's Skylander partners put together a birthday party for her. :) Birthday story for KatieMae77. :)


**A birthday request story for KatieMae77, who owns Katie. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Magical Birthday On Skylands**

Rachel headed over for the Light Temple to answer a summons from Aurora, the Light Sensei. The Tech Portal Master had been going to train with High Volt when Freeze Blade had come up to them and told Rachel that Aurora wished to see her.

She now entered the temple and saw Mysticat, the Magic Sensei, there too, who spotted her. "Ah, the Tech Portal Master," he said, nodding to her.

Rachel gave a respectful half-bow in return. "Greetings, Senseis," she said in respect.

Aurora smiled. "Rachel, may Mysticat and I ask you for a favor?" She asked.

"Of course," the blonde-haired girl instantly agreed. "What can I help with?"

"Pop Fizz told us that Katie's birthday is today," Aurora said. "We're going to surprise her, but we need to set up everything. If Katie comes, can you and your partners spend time with her and then bring her by when we're ready?"

"Sure, Aurora," Rachel said instantly. When they weren't training, the senseis preferred to be called by their first names.

Breeze then came in and she was carrying a couple bags in her mouth and set them down. "I got the party stuff," she said. "Has Pop Fizz brought in that other stuff?"

An explosion rocked the temple and they saw Pop Fizz come out and he giggled excitedly. "What a boom!" He exclaimed. "Katie's party will start with a big bang!"

The other three looked a bit uncomfortable, but Rachel chuckled. "Maybe not so loud of a bang," she said gently. "You don't want to give Katie a heart attack when she comes here later."

"True," Pop Fizz agreed. "More color, less boom!"

The Tech Portal Master shook her head, but chuckled at the same time. "I'll keep my eyes peeled for Katie," she promised as she headed out, hearing another explosion a moment later, but this one didn't shake the temple and wasn't as loud. "Just a little less on that boom, Pop Fizz," she said encouragingly.

"Small boom, need small boom!"

Rachel chuckled again and saw Freeze Blade skate into the temple. "Katie's with Master Eon right now," he said.

Nodding, the blonde-haired girl quickly headed for the Academy and saw the new Air Portal Master and Master Eon in the Main Hall. "Hi, guys!" She said with a smile.

Katie smiled. "Hi, Rach," she said. "Master Eon was just mentioning that he needed someone to head to Sunscraper Spire to grab a sun crystal that Luminous has been working on to give to someone."

Rachel nodded. "Where is Luminous?" She asked curiously.

The Air Portal Master giggled a bit. "He's with Mags," she said with another giggle.

The way she said that had the Tech Portal Master looking curious before cocking one eyebrow and tilting her head slightly to one side. "Luminous…is being really sweet on Mags?" She asked.

Master Eon chuckled. "Yes, he has quite an obvious crush on her," he said. "He even asked if he could help her out today."

Rachel blinked before a smile came to her face. "This crystal he's been working on," she said. "Is it for her?"

The guardian of Skylands nodded. "Would you and Katie be willing to go to Sunscraper Spire to retrieve it?" He asked.

The two nodded and were immediately teleported to Sunscraper Spire. Landing inside the tower, they began hunting for the crystal. "You know, I never would have expected that coming," Rachel said. "I didn't know Luminous liked Mags that much."

"I think he was afraid to tell her because she's really adventurous and independent," Katie said.

Rachel lightly chuckled in agreement. "Maybe that's what drew him to her," she said and then remembered something. "He once said he liked Mags' spunk."

Katie giggled as the two of them kept looking, but didn't see the crystal Luminous had been working on. "If he was working on it, then where is it?" Katie asked.

"Well, if you had a gift for someone you really liked, you'd hide it in case they came to visit you and you didn't want them to see it yet, right?" Rachel asked.

The Air Portal Master immediately caught on Rachel's train of thought. "He hid it so that no one would find it right away," she said. "But where would he hide it?"

Rachel spotted a radio nearby and remembered that if the radio was activated enough times, it spat out coins. "What about a radio?" She asked.

The two quickly went over and turned on the radio, which began playing requests and such, making the girls recognize many of the theme songs for the reformed villains. Then, to their shock, silver coins burst out along with a small silver box that Katie caught. Curious, she opened it and both girls gasped at the beautiful crystal necklace inside.

Rachel gently ran a finger over the detail. "I think…I think Luminous made this himself," she said.

"Mags' jaw is going to hit the floor," Katie said and the Tech Portal Master nodded as the Air Portal Master placed the small box in her back pocket and the two headed back for the portal that would take them back to the academy.

When they reached Mags' lab, they smiled at seeing Luminous holding Mags in a dancing dip with both arms and she looked a bit dazed. "Um, you guys forgot the mistletoe," Rachel said, smiling at her Christmas joke.

Luminous quickly helped Mags and then cleared his throat. The inventor shook out of her daze and went back to her work table, not seeing Katie give Luminous the small box in her back pocket. "She's going to love it," she whispered to him.

"Go for it," Rachel whispered encouragingly.

The two Portal Masters headed outside and Rachel gazed towards the Light Temple, wondering how the party plans were going. A small boom sounded right then and Katie looked up. "That sounded like one of Pop Fizz's explosions," she said.

"He's probably practicing with Mysticat," Rachel said. "Wanna go see?"

They raced over to the Magic Temple and Rachel took a peek inside and let out a sigh of relief at seeing the temple didn't have any party stuff in it. Katie looked disappointed. "I wonder where Mysticat is," she said.

"Maybe he's meeting with some of the other Senseis," the Tech Portal Master said.

While she was trying to keep Katie from discovering the birthday surprise, she honestly didn't know where everyone was, but had a feeling they were in the Light Temple. Rachel then had an idea. "Race you to the Tech Temple, Katie!" She said.

"Sure!" Katie agreed and they ran for the Tech Temple, Rachel pausing to let the younger girl catch up to her and they made it to the temple at the same time, giggling as they went in and startled Ro-Bow.

The robotic Sensei chuckled lightly. "What brings you two here?" He asked.

"We're looking for the others," Katie said. "Have you seen them, Ro-Bow?"

Ro-Bow shook his head. "Perhaps the Academy?" He suggested.

"We just got back from there," Rachel explained.

Freeze Blade skated inside. "Hey, Katie!" He greeted her.

"Freeze Blade!" She said excitedly, letting him pick her up in a hug as he skated around a bit. Breeze, who had flown in, chuckled a bit.

"Hey, Katie," she said, flying down to her. "Aurora and Mysticat are in the Light Temple. Wanna go see them?"

"Sure!" Katie agreed.

Rachel looked at Breeze and knelt beside the small dragon. "Everything's ready?" She asked in a low voice.

Breeze nodded. "Thanks for hanging with Katie while we got it set up," she said.

"Anytime," the Tech Portal Master said as she went up to Ro-Bow, who nodded. Rachel would often join him for bowslinging practice and she now picked up a spare bow and waved to Katie as the Air Portal Master, Freeze Blade, and Breeze headed out.

Aurora and Mysticat were outside the Light Temple and smiled. "Hey, Katie," Aurora greeted her.

"Heard you had an adventure in Sunscraper Spire," Mysticat said with a smile.

"Oh, Rach and I just grabbed something for Luminous," Katie said modestly before perking up. "Hey, can we all hang out? Or are you guys busy at the moment?"

"Come on in," said Aurora.

Katie stepped inside, but noticed the Light Temple was a bit dark. "Um, Aurora?" She asked worriedly.

She heard a couple small popping sounds and jumped in surprise before the lights slowly came on and she saw confetti and some streamers and balloons. She stood there for a moment and then saw Pop Fizz hanging upside down in front of her. "Happy Birthday, Katie!" He said with a big smile.

"Happy Birthday!" Breeze echoed the alchemist and shot out a few rainbows in celebration.

Katie let out a surprised gasp and then smiled. "Wow!" She exclaimed.

She then let out a slight yelp when a strong arm picked her up and she giggled as she was set on Mysticat's left shoulder. "Well, guys, let's get the party started for our girl," he said.

Hearing that, Katie's smile grew bigger as she and her partners enjoyed one of the best birthday parties she had ever had in her whole life.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, KatieMae77! :) Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
